Algo pasa con Voldy
by DracoDormiensNunquamTitillandus
Summary: Hola! extraña crisis que sufre "quien-ya-sabéis". ¡OS HE DESAJO UN MENSAJE! HE VUELTO!
1. El paquete

¡¡Hola a todos!! Soy "DracoDormiensNunquamTitilla", más conocida en este mundillo como "Fio" (XD). Este es el primer fic que cuelgo aquí (escribo desde hace mucho pero nunca lo había hecho sobre Harry Potter). Creo que sabéis que yo no soy Rowling (ya me gustaría!... así cambiaría la muerte de Sirius U)y todos los personajes son de ella. Esto lo hago por amor a la escritura y por que ese día necesitaba liberarme escribiendo algo. No me demandéis! Dejadme reviews, por favor!!!! Por cierto, esto se lo dedico a Sorroman, Alien, Noi, Grop y Jan que me soportan cada día (ejem, ejem, mejor no preguntéis.. U). Y un saludo especial a LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA... gracias a ellos me armé de valor para colgar mis historias. ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ALGO PASA CON VOLDY  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: EL PAQUETE

La casa tenía un aspecto tenebroso. Era bastante grande, el jardín lo era el doble y todo estaba encima de una colina. Era obvio que hacía muchos años que nadie cuidaba de ella. Sus ventanas no dejaban pasar la luz del sol por la gruesa capa de polvo que las cubría. Las plantas del jardín estaban descontroladas y crecían por doquier, las hiedras cubrían por completo la fachada de la casa.

El terreno estaba cercado y había una enorme reja principal oxidada que tenía un cartel colgado.

NO MOLESTAR, MORTÍFAGOS TRABAJANDO

Al lado de este cartel, un poco más abajo, había otro más pequeño que decía:

CUIDADO CON LA RATA, MUERDE foto

El pobre cartero estuvo delante de la reja por varios minutos. La rata era fea, sus dientes amarillentos y puntiagudos y su pelaje seco y maltrecho. No tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse ante tal animal. _?Podría pasarme la peste bubónica?_ pensó. Sin embargo tenía un enorme paquete en sus manos que le recordaba porqué estaba ahí. Miró por enésima vez la dirección que tenía y la de la casa. No había lugar a duda, era aquí.

Respiró profundamente y metió la mano entre las barras de la reja para tocar el timbre. Así se estuvo un buen rato.

Lord Voldemort apuntaba con su varita a una señora de edad avanzada. Llevaba puesta una bata de dormir y estaba arrodillada con las manos atadas en la espalda. Su mirada estaba llena de furia.

-¡Ja! ¡ja! ¡ja!- rió el señor del mal ?no tiene escapatoria señora Smith. Ahora dígame, ¿quién la envió con el pastel envenenado?, ¿Harry? ¿Dumbledore? ¿Hacienda?-

-¡Ya le he dicho que lo he hecho yo y que no está envenenada!, sólo he venido a felicitarle por su cumpleaños joven Tommy- se defendió la señora.

Los mortífagos, que miraban el espectáculo sentados en el sofá y comiendo palomitas de maíz, se miraron entre sí y se partieron de la risa.

-¡¿Tommy?!, ja, ja, ja- decían todos entre lágrimas.

Voldemort estaba furioso, no sólo quedaba como paranoico por su comportamiento sino que además en ridículo frente a sus seguidores.

-Ahora le haré saber lo que es la muerte...-dijo arrastrando las palabras

-¿qué dices muchacho?-

-qué le haré saber lo que es la muerte- repitió a regañadientes

-¿qué?- la señora era medio sorda.

-¡¡AVADA KEDAB... ¡hey!-

La señora Smith se liberó de las cuerdas y ágilmente se puso tras Voldemort habiéndole quitado un segundo antes la varita. Tanto él como los mortífagos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Con voz de ultratumba amenazó -Niño malo Tommy... así no se tratan a los ancianos... ni a las personas que te traen regalos...-. Al innombrable se le pusieron los pelos de punta (bueno, los pocos que aun le quedaban).

Inmediatamente la vieja rompió la varita contra su pierna. A Voldemort se le desencajó la mandíbula por la sorpresa y acto seguido tumbó a ?quién-ya-sabéis? en su regazo y le dio un par de nalgadas al tiempo que decía ?No... vuelvas... a... usar... maldiciones... imperdonables...-

Los mortífagos no sabían que hacer. Aquella mujer les aterraba, cada uno vio la cara de su madre en ella. Mientras tanto Voldemort tenía la cara roja y no decía nada. En ese momento sonó el timbre (¡riiiign! ¡riiign!) pero nadie se movió. La vieja señora lanzó una mirada amenazante a los demás presentes e inmediatamente todos se levantaron y corrieron a la puerta atropellándose mutuamente.

El joven cartero les entregó el paquete mientras Malfoy le quitaba del brazo a Wormtail quien se aferraba con sus dientes amarillentos. Cuando por fin entraron a casa vieron al señor del mal de cara a la pared en una esquina. Había una nota en la mesa: ?Comed el pastel pequeños mío. Un beso a cada uno?.

Luego de devorar el pastel (al fondo se veía a Nagini llena de nata) todos se sentaron en la mesa circular observando el misterioso paquete que estaba en medio. No había remitente. La mano huesuda y con piel semejante a la de una serpiente del señor del mal abrió el paquete... eran unos vídeos (NdA: ¿serán los vídeos caseros de padfoot? ¡hola Arwen!) con los siguientes títulos: ?Voldy tutu-man?, ?Voldy super star?, ?Voldy forever? y ?La muerte de papito. Por Lord Voldy?.

Voldemort: O

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre las curtidas mejillas del señor tenebroso. Este alzó la mirada. Era Bellatrix que estaba a su lado, de pie, llorando.

-Después de todo fuiste un niño-

-Una enfermedad que se me pasó rápido- respondió con desprecio

Goyle se puso de pie

-Eh... eh... eh... (Malfoy le dio un codazo pues a veces se trababa) Señor, creo que hablo en nombre de todos si digo que deseamos ver estos vídeos para conocerle mejor- puso una sonrisa estúpida. No pudo evitar que un rastro de baba cayera... sobre el plato de pastel de Malfoy.

.¡¡Claro Goyle!!- Voldemort se puso en pie con los brazos estirados para sorpresa de todos -¿y también quieres que me ponga el tutú rosa y baile para vosotros?-

Todos dijeron a la vez: ¡sí!... ¡genial!... ¡traeré la cámara de fotos!...

-¡¡Basta!! Estaba siendo sarcástico-

Se escuchó un ?Ohhh? general muy triste (muy desanimado Crabble escondió su cámara en la túnica mientras Dolohov guardaba sus zapatillas de valet bajo la mesa... iba a proponerle hacer un dueto).

Voldemort cogió la caja con los vídeos y se encerró en su habitación (la puerta estaba adornada con pequeñas serpientes y en una esquina había un pequeño corazón labrado con un cuchillo que decía ?Voldy & Nagini 4ever?.

Todos decidieron irse a dormir cuando en eso entró Malfoy disfrazado de cisne blanco (tutú y zapatillas blancas junto con unas alas de seda)

-Propongo el lago de los... ¿y el señor oscuro?-

-Déjalo Lucius. Esta vez no pòdrá ser...- le susurró Bellatrix. Lucius se fue cabizbajo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO----------------------------------- Fio: Bueno!!!! este es el primer capítulo... por favor! dejadme reviews con vuestros comentarios. Este es el comienzo de un problema muy extraño que sufrirá "quié-vosotros-sabéis", en los siguientes capítulos habrá escenas extrañas. Besos! M.O.S. 


	2. El sueño

Hola a todos, aquí el siguiente capítulo de Algo pasa con Voldy. Muchas gracias los que me dejaron sus mensajes:

Selene89s: la verdad es que a mí también me gusta el títtulo. Creo que describe en perfección el trama de la historia. ¡Gracias por el review!

Salva Potter: que alegría haberte causado tal carcajada. Espero también rías con este capítulo.

La hija del Viento: ¡Muchas gracias! Te dedico el segundo capítulo. Fue el primer review que recibí lo cual me dio fuerzas para continuarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 2: EL SUEÑO 

La noche era fría. La tramontana no había dejado de azotar la casa y el ulule del viento era como un desgarrador aullido lobuno.

Antes de acostarse, el señor del mal vio aquellos vídeos de sus épocas pasadas. Todo eso le removió su memoria. ¿Quién se los habría enviado?.

-¡¡Ah!!- gritó. Era de madrugada y se despertó de un extraño sueño, sudando frío y temblando. Se sentó al borde de su cama y contempló su pijama blanco estampado de pequeñas cicatrices en forma de rayo.

-Estoy obsesionado con el maldito Potter... no dejo de pensar en él y ahora resulta que puedo meterme en su mente y observarlo todo. Qué asco me ha dado ver como acariciaba a Snape. Ya decía yo que esos dos terminarían así... (NdA: ¿?). Entre el odio y el amor sólo hay un paso-.

Intentó dormirse pero le era imposible.

-Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres Potters, cuatro Potters, cinco... ¿cinco Potters? ¡¡Ah!!-. Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de leche caliente.

Mientras se servía la leche sintió que alguien le miraba. Se giró y ahí estaba ella...

-Victoria Secret's, temporada invierno-otoño, página 45, rojo pasión... buena elección Bellatrix- dijo el innombrable con voz seductora.

-Vaya, Tom. Me sorprendes agradablemente...- contestó con una voz melosa. En la mano llevaba un cigarrillo apagado pero de su boca salía humo.

Voldemort enarcó una ceja y con su mirada escaneó a la mortífaga. "Bella está como un tren", pensó. Su mirada llegó a sus carnosos labios, su piel pálida, su verruga con un pelo, sus ojos café, sus cabellos negros... ¡Un momento! ¿Verruga con un pelo?. Toda la libido se le vino abajo. Despertó del estado de shock pues la leche caliente se había derramado sobre sus pantalones.

Bella se apresuró a decirle algo –No te preocupes, Tom, yo te limpio-. Su mirada lasciva intimidó a "quien-ya-sabéis".

-¿Esto?, ¡Bah! Pero si no es nada Bella... no me incomoda tener los pantalones mojados- se puso tras la mesa –Bueno...nos vemos mañana... ¡Buenas noches!- corrió hacia su habitación cerrándola con tres candados y algunos hechizos. Incluso usó a Nagini para trabar la puerta.

Mientras tanto en la cocina...

-¡Maldición! Se me ha vuelto a escapar- dijo desilusionada

-Ya te lo había dicho, pero nunca me haces caso- Era Malfoy que estaba escondido tras una cortina. –A nuestro jefe le va otro rollo- sonrió

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-

-Por cierto, bonita ropa interior-

-No está mal ¿no?. Será mejor que lo devuelva al armario de Antonin antes de que se de cuenta de que lo he cogido. Salió de la cocina.

Malfoy: Oô ...Claro...

Un ruido llamó su atención hacia la ventana. Se acercó y vio a Wormtail (Colagusano) con los mocos congelados como estalactitas, arañando la ventana para que le dejen entrar. Lucius sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Vaya! Afuera está tan oscuro que no veo nada... será mejor que me vaya a dormir- se alejó de la cocina con una risilla sarcástica.

Peter aulló desesperado. Otra noche más tendría que dormir fuera de casa.

(...)

De nuevo en su cama. A veces a Voldemort se le daba por reflexionar sobre su vida cuando tenía insomnio o cuando había bebido demasiada leche.

"_Tal vez si no hubiese matado a mi padre_ (meditó)_, si no odiase tanto, si dejara de pensar en matar a Potter, si...si alguien me amara... tal vez tendría otra vida donde nadie me tuviese miedo. Estoy harto de que nadie pronuncie mi nombre. Incluso a veces yo me olvido de pronunciar mi nombre y me digo "yo-quien-no-debo-ser-nombrado" La triste realidad es que envidio la vida del joven Harry Potter"._ Y con estos pensamientos se durmió.

---Sueño---

_Tenía 15 años. Era un caluroso día de verano en Hogwarts. Una hermosa chica rubia y de ojos celestes estaba tras un árbol espiando a un irreconocible Tom Riddle mientras este practicaba el cruciatus con moscas y hormigas._

_Tom se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y la saludó con un movimiento de mano. La joven avergonzada se le acercó y tímidamente le sonrió._

_-Ho... hola Tom. No quería distraerte. Ya... ya me retiro...-_

_-¡No!, por favor quédate- imploró el muchacho –Me gusta tu compañía-_

_Ella se sentó a su lado. Estaba sonrojada mientras que Tom estaba muy nervioso. Ambos se gustaban._

_-¿Y qué haces?- Tom no sabía de qué hablarle_

_-Nada- respondió la chica parcamente. _

_-ah... igual que yo- se puso aun más nervioso_

_-Me han dicho que no te gustan los muggles pero yo no lo creo. Siempre he pensado que eres un chico amable y... _

_-¿y?- empezó a ilusionarse _

_-...no sé, cariñoso- desvió su mirada hacia el lago._

_(Mientras tanto las moscas se retorcían de dolor. Había una a la que Tom previamente le había arrancado las alas y se arrastraba hacía el lago para suicidarse)_

_Él se acercó a ella... ella a él... sus labios se rozaron y entonces ¡¡SPLASH!!_

_Un cubo lleno de agua fría calló sobre la cabeza de Tom. Este se giró sobresaltado y vio a un grupo de "sangres sucias" que se partían el pecho de risa. La chica estaba paralizada ante el espectáculo, con los ojos desorbitados._

_-¡Tú!- Tom la señaló de forma amenazante –tú estás metida en todo esto, ¿verdad?. Eras la carnada y yo caí como un idiota pero no se volverá a repetir. Estoy harto de los malditos "sangre sucia"-_

_-¡Pero Tom! Yo no... yo nunca... jamás te haría algo así, me gusta mucho- decía entre sollozos pero era demasiado tarde. Él ya había cerrado su corazón a todos._

--- Fin del sueño ----

Voldemort se despertó con lágrimas en sus hundidos ojos rojizos.

-Sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver- Susurró para sí mismo -...pero mi odio pudo más... creo que necesito ayuda. Pude acabar con una hermosa chica rubia a mi lado, unos hijos fuertes, un perro y una casita de paredes blancas con techo rojo y flores a su alrededor. En cambio la realidad es otra... vivo rodeado de mortífagos cada cual más gay que el otro, lo cual no me molesta pero no soporto que me ataquen en cada pasillo oscuro de esta casa fría y con agujeros en el techo. Ni mujer ni perro... sólo Bellatrix con su verruga y Nagini-

Nagini serpenteó por entre las huesudas piernas de su amo y se enroscó en su cuello.

-Sí querida... eres lo único que me da fuerzas pero esta vez necesito algo más-. Volvió a dormirse un poco más azul que antes... Nagini no le dejaba respirar del todo.


	3. El adiós

¡Hola a todos!, disculpad la demora. Intentaré tardar menos al colgar los capítulos.

Dejadme reviews, por favor!!!

Fio

CAPÍTULO 3: EL ADIOS

Al día siguiente, Lucius Malfoy despertó muy contento pues había tenido un excitante sueño en el que aparecía "Voldy-bésame-mucho" (un personaje que él creó basado en su admirado señor del mal), Narcisa y Dobby (sin comentarios... ¬ ¬U).

Al levantarse vio la foto de la familia Malfoy que tenía en su mesita de noche (Draco con cara de asco, cabello engominado y disfrazado de Mandrágora, tendría unos seis años. Su esposa, Narcisa, también con cara de asco y a su lado un lujoso Lucius que mostraba una espectacular sonrisa mientras se pasaba la mano por su larga cabellera rubia ceniza y a la vez aplastaba con su pie la cabeza del pobre Dobby).

Suspiró mientras pensaba ?Qué buenos tiempos?. Se puso en pie y se fue a la ducha. Mientras el jabón caía por su escultural cuerpo, aprovechó para lavarse los dientes y a la vez hacer gorgoritos en un tono digno de la mejor soprano. Definitivamente era un hombre que aprovechaba el tiempo.

Una vez acabada tal muestra de capacidad múltiple, se detuvo frente al espejo y se observó de pies a cabeza. Un poco de crema antiarrugas por aquí... un repaso a aquellas canas por allá... y toda una gama de miradas: "Muere Weasley pobretón", "Cuanto lo admiro señor innombrable", "¡Ay que bonitas zapatillas de valet, Antonin!", "Vete al infierno Bella... ah, ahora recuerdo que vienes de ahí. Jo, jo, jo" (es una mirada compleja), "¿Ha muerto Peter por pasar tantas noches durmiendo en el jardín?, ¡Bien!"... etc.

Por fin, nuestro ya conocido personaje se dirigió al comedor para tomar el desayuno. Nunca creyó encontrarse tales caras.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿a qué viene esas caras lánguidas y melancólicas?- preguntó inocentemente.

Todos miraban al suelo, alguno movía los dedos de forma nerviosa. Bella se comía las uñas mientras que Goyle sonreía (ese nunca se entera de nada).

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. El rostro de Malfoy se ensombreció.

-¡Oh no! Ha sucedido ¿verdad?. Lo sabía... lo sabía... ¡Potter ha vencido al jefe!, ¡Joder!, ya lo veía venir. No es que esté a favor del mocoso ese, pero... ¡vamos!, todos y cuando digo todos incluyo a Goyle (este le miró y soltó un -¿eh?-), sabíamos que esto pasaría. ¿Qué pasa Bella?, ¿porqué me haces muecas como si me quisieses decir (e imitando la voz de Bellatrix dijo) "cállate imbécil que Lord Voldemort está tras tuyo escuchándote" ... ah...-

Se giró hacia Voldemort con los brazos estirados y haciendo tics con los ojos ?soy sonámbulo... soy sonámbulo...-

-¡Qué guay! Yo también lo soy- comentó alegremente Crabble

-¡y yo, tio!- Goyle chocó los cinco con Crabble. En ese momento Lestrange se planteó si sería buena idea echarles un avada kedabra.

-Si fuese un buen día, te mataría, Lucius- la voz de ?quien-ya-sabéis? era apagada. ?pero hoy... hoy...- escondió su rostro tras la túnica.

Lucius se asombró por el comportamiento de su señor. Dolohov se acercó a Voldemort y le abrazó. Habló por él.

-Dice que quiere cambiar de vida, que es infeliz...- y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que mirase el libro que había sobre la mesa.

-¿Páginas amarillas?- leyó Malfoy -¿Pizzas a domicilio?, ¿quiere ser repartidor?-

Todos:¬¬U

-Más abajo, idiota- indicó amablemente, Bella

-¿Prostitutas a domicilio?- Malfoy estaba más confundido

(En el fondo se escuchaba a Goyle preguntándole a Lestrange el significado de la palabra ?prostituta?. ?Puta, Goyle, puta- dijo en tono cansino. ?¡Ah!. ¿Y a qué se dedican?- volvió a preguntar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental. ?Buff... déjalo estar Goyle-)

Malfoy algo cabreado porque nadie decía nada dijo -¿Prostitutas? ¡Pero señor! Bella está aquí (la señaló, ella se puso furiosa) ya sé que está algo seca y aquella verruga...

Todos hicieron una mueca de asco mientras se les ponía la piel de gallina.

-Lee más abajo, rubio oxigenado. Específicamente, aquella palabra marcada con rojo- le espetó Bella. Él volvió a leer:

"_Psicólogo doctorado en algún lugar exótico. Especialista en traumas infantiles, personas insatisfechas con su vida, señores tenebrosos con dudas, dactilografía y estampados de camisetas"._

-Siempre he querido aprender dactilografía- dijo Crabble en voz baja

Lestrange (¬¬) -si ni siquiera sabes lo que es-

-¡Claro que sí! ... bueno... no-

El señor del mal, cansado de tanto disparate, tomó la palabra.

-¿Sabéis?, estoy cansado y cada día me siento más viejo. En primer lugar, Antonin, deja de frotarte contra mí, siempre he pensado que eras un degenerado pervertido-

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeó Dolohov mientras tomaba asiento no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Bellatrix, sabía que ella lo daría todo por hacer lo que él hizo.

-En segundo lugar- continuó Voldemort ? Así es Malfoy, he decidido ver a un psicólogo porque me siento insatisfecho... ya no disfruto siendo el malo. Necesito ayuda profesional. Chicos, os quiero pero he de hacer esto solo-

Acabada la última palabra, se puso en pie y cogió una maleta que había tras la puerta. Salió de la casa mientras de fondo musical se escuchaba una triste melodía. En el tejado, Peter tocaba el violín muy hábilmente a pesar de su mano de plata.

Voldemort se giró lentamente para dar un último vistazo a lo que fue su hogar y a quienes fueron su familia durante años. El viento llevó arena a sus ojos lo que le hizo lagrimear. Verle llorar partió el corazón de cada mortífago. Él intentó irse pero al no ver nada se tropezó aunque inmediatamente se puso en pie. Los mortífagos al verle caer corrieron a su ayuda pero se detuvieron en seco. "No se vaya", "Sin ti no somos nada", decían con la voz entrecortada.

-Cuidad de Nagini-

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer con ayuda de su varita.


	4. El psicólogo

U Por favor, no me matéis. Sé que he tardado, la facultad absorbe mi tiempo como si fuese un agujero negro.

Espero os guste este capítulo (he intentado hacer los capítulos más largos) y muchas gracias los que me habéis enviado reviews, siempre me hacen mucha ilusión.

Antes que nada, recordad que no soy J. k. Rowling, todos los personajes son suyos (incluidas las cabras. Al final del capítulo sabréis de que hablo).

Fio

CAPÍTULO 4: EL PSICÓLOGO 

-¡Por los bigotes de la madre de Merlín!- exclamó. –Pero si es el señor"quien-no-puede-ser-nombrado", en persona-

Se acercó y le tendió la mano a Voldemort

–Es un verdadero honor aunque... no vendrá a matarnos, ¿no?- preguntó con cierta precaución, el psicólogo.

-Esta vez no vengo con intenciones de matar- respondió el señor tenebroso y sin que nadie esperase lo que iban a ver, Lord Voldemort se derrumbó a los pies del psicólogo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente –Ese es el problema, ya no disfruto haciendo daño, ¿qué me sucede?, ¡ayúdeme!-. Voldemort se aferró a los pies del psicólogo haciéndole caer.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- se acercó a él gateando y le abrazó. Los demás trabajadores presentes observaban pasmados tal espectáculo. –A ver... ¿quién es el señor tenebroso mas bonito? ¿más despiadado? ¿más malo?-

-Mm... ¿Yo?- contestó el innombrable con la voz quebrada.

-¡Así es!- y le premió con una chocolatina que tenía en el bolsillo, o al menos eso creía Voldemort. Al comérselo se dio cuenta que de chocolate no tenía nada, era queso de cabra con miel, Voldemort sonrió mientras pensaba _"ya decía yo que había un sospechoso olor a cabra o algo parecido"._

Ambos se pusieron de pie.

-Escuche, unas cuantas sesiones aquí y lo primero que hará al salir será matar al primer muggle que encuentre en la calle y le garantizo que disfrutará-

-¿en serio?- preguntó incrédulo, Voldemort.

-¡Claro!- exclamó el psicólogo. Este hizo tal movimiento que la barba castaña pasó de su hombro derecho al izquierdo.- Y si la suerte le acompaña, todos sabemos que individuo será aquel que mate primero, ¿no?- dijo mientras movía las cejas de arriba a bajo.

-Mm.... no capto el mensaje, doc- respondió el señor del mal luego de unos segundos de pensar.

-¡¡Potter!! Harry Potter- exclamó

-¡Ah!, ese...-

-Uy, uy, uy... ya veo que tendré mucho trabajo con usted. Pase a mi consultorio, por favor- pasó su mano por la cintura del nuevo paciente empujándolo suavemente a su despacho mientras le preguntaba si iba a pagar en efectivo o tarjeta. En ese momento, Voldemort escuchó un sonido no muy habitual en un centro médico. Se giró hacia la puerta del despacho y sí, era lo que había pensado... dos cabras atravesaron un pasillo.

-Hasta luego Dorothy y Galatea, espero veros mañana- dijo alegremente el psicólogo mientras Voldemort enarcaba una ceja, sentado en un sofá de cuero negro, y pensando que tal vez no fue buena idea el venir a ver a este tipo.

(...)

El psicólogo era un... ¿cómo decirlo? Un loco en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tenía el cabello y la barba muy largos y algo canosos. Ambos los tenía atados con una goma elástica. Llevaba unas gafas lilas redondas y un impecable traje blanco. En el cuello llevaba varios colgantes: el símbolo de la paz, una cruz, una hoja de marihuana, un collar de madera budista, el ying/yang, un ojo egipcio y un osito plateado que ahora sale en muchas marcas de ropa, bolsos, anillos, etc.

En su mesa había una caja de puros lleno de porros, un pequeño cartel que ponía "haz(me) el amor y no la guerra" y otro que decía "I Love Freud". ¡Ah!, también había un portarretrato donde salía él abrazado de una cabra que llevaba en la boca un papel medio comido.

Voldemort se entretuvo en ver esa foto.

-Disculpe, ¿qué como esa cabra? ¿y porqué la abraza?-

-¡Ah!- se sorprendió el psicólogo por la pregunta y soltó una risilla. Acarició de forma lujuriosa su barba (NdA: ¿?). –Ese papel es mi certificado de Psicólogo profesional y aquella cabra es... es mi mejor amiga. ¿Sabe?, sacó las mejores notas. Era la primera de la clase... -

-Claro- respondió Voldemort. _"No vuelvo a preguntarle nada más",_ pensó.

Sentado frente a su nuevo paciente leyó su historial (este documento apareció gracias a un hechizo que hizo el psicólogo).

-Vaya, veo que estuvo recibiendo tratamiento a los 17 años-

-Pse... nada importante- el señor tenebroso miraba el techo mientras movía su pie.

–Maté a unos compañeros del colegio, sangre sucias, que me hicieron una broma pesada-

-Aquí también dice que se deshizo de su padre- indicó el supuesto doctor.

-Pse...- volvió a contestar. Esta vez jugaba con una mota de polvo que había en su manga. –No nos llevábamos bien- explicó.

-Las relaciones padre e hijo nunca han sido fáciles- sentenció el psicólogo con mucha convicción. –Yo también hice lo mismo y he de decir que uno se queda de maravilla luego de liberarse. Es algo que a menudo recomiendo a mis pacientes- Sonrió.

-¡Bueno!, es hora de comenzar con su problema actual-.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a una habitación contigua. Mientras tanto él seguía hablando. –Póngase cómodo- le ordenó, - échese en el sofá, cierre los ojos y relájese-

Él regresó con una libreta en la mano...

-¿y su ropa?- preguntó y al acto se quitó las gafas lilas.

Voldemort se sonrojó aunque como tenía la piel escamosa y rojiza no se notó en absoluto.

-Es que dijo que me pusiese cómodo y yo...- dijo Voldemort.

Y riendo, el psicólogo le contestó -¡Tranquilo!, yo también soy aficionado al nudismo- y dicho esto se desnudó para horror de "quien-ya-sabéis" y cruzando las piernas con cuidado se sentó en su sofá de cuero negro. Voldemort estaba estirado en una especie de cama, también de cuero negro, que hacía ruidos extraños cuando se movía.

-A ver- empezó el psicólogo, -Dice que ya no disfruta siendo malvado. Creo que hay que empezar por su padre-

Dos horas más tarde...

-¡Yo quería el tutú rosa! Pero él me compró el amarillo... ¡¿me imagina de amarillo?!-

-...- el doctor no contestó

-Veo que hasta usted lo entiende. Tuve que hacer la función teatral del colegio con ese maldito tutú amarillo mientras aquel muggle consiguió el rosado y por supuesto el papel principal. Luego de la función le arrinconé tras el telón y fue cuando usé mi primer cruciatus- y como seguía sin decir nada elevó la voz -¿Doc?, ¡¿doc?!-

-¿Eh?, ¿eh?- despertó del sueño totalmente despistado y sin saber donde estaba. En un segundo abrió los ojos y se le empequeñecieron las pupilas -¡¡Maten al cabrón mentiroso! ¡magia a discreción!, ¡los niños y las mujeres primero!, ¡salven a las cabras!-

Voldemort: Oô -Ejem, ejem, ¿Doctor?-

Este despertó del trance y tranquilamente miró su reloj.

-Vaya, la hora del bocadillo de jamón. Bueno señor tenebroso, ahora que ya sé donde empezó su problema le pondré en un grupo-

-¿grupo?- interrumpió Voldemort. –Oiga, espero entienda que esto ha de ser privado-

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo. Ahora ha de entender que las terapias de grupo le vendrán bien pues ha de saber que hay más como usted-

-¿En serio?- esa fue una de las primeras noticias que le impactó.

-Claro, hay muchos que odian a Harry Potter, mi sobrina entre ellos. Nunca aceptó que besase a Cho y no a Hermione, por ejemplo-

-Vaya...- dijo aun más sorprendido. –Bueno, la entiendo, yo tampoco lo acepté. No digo que se juntase con la sangre sucia pero ¿Cho Xang?, ¡por favor!, era una histérica- exclamó Voldemort.

-Recuérdeme que la próxima vez le presente a mi sobrinita, os llevaríais bien. Entonces, ¿acepta la terapia de grupo?-

-Sí, sí- afirmó el señor del mal.

-Perfecto- y abriendo el cajón de su escritorio sacó una bolsa llena de pelotitas de hule de varios colores del tamaño de una pelota de golf. La abrió y le dio a elegir una.

El innombrable algo confundido cogió la verde por Nagini pero luego cambió de idea y cogió la roja.

-¿Y para que sirve?-

-He visto que guarda mucha tensión en su interior. Normalmente a los pacientes tensos como usted les envió al salón de las geishas pero en este momento ellas están en plena huelga y manifestaciones. Lamentablemente nadie sabe de que va el asunto por sólo hablan japonés así que habrá que esperar a que las aguas se calmen- explicó el psicólogo a un Voldemort aun más extrañado. Continuó. – Apriétela o tírela contra la pared cada vez que se estrese- señalándole la pelotita.

-De acuerdo, seguiré su consejo-

Luego arrancó una hoja de su libreta donde antes había anotado el número de la habitación del grupo al que correspondía.

-Los grupos están en la planta de arriba. Están prohibidas las varitas por lo que tendrá que dejarla en recepción. No se permiten palabras soeces, atacar a los compañeros, escupir ni orinar en las esquinas de las paredes-

- ¬¬ ...Claro...-

-Para eso ya hemos puesto una maceta con plantas en cada habitación-

-¬¬U ...Qué listos...-

-Prefiero el término prácticos- Y volvió a sonreír. Esta vez se pudo apreciar un diente de oro con las iniciales "A.D."

-Por cierto, doc. Aun no sé cual es su nombre- preguntó Voldemort mientras se ponía la túnica negra.

-Simplemente... el psicólogo-. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial al pronunciar aquel nombre. Suspiró y salió de la habitación. Cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta que aquella mirada era la de un psicópata pero tal vez Voldemort no cayó en ese detalle porque se fijó que el psicólogo dejaba el despacho completamente desnudo.

(...)

Después de aquella primera entrevista con el psicólogo, Voldemort regresó a casa con sus mortífagos para explicarles y preguntarles su opinión.

Todos le recibieron con abrazos y besos. Nagini se enroscó tan fuerte en su cuello que Goyle tuvo que pellizcarle la cola para que le dejase respirar.

En la cena, Voldemort les explicó todo lo sucedido y mostró su indecisión frente a la terapia de grupo a pesar de que le había dicho que sí al psicólogo.

-Bueno, no me parece tan mala idea, Señor- dijo Bella. –Se sentirá acompañado y verá que hay mas personas con dudas. Yo creo que eso le ayudará a reafirmarse como señor tenebroso-

Todos aplaudieron y alabaron las palabras de Bella. Todos excepto Goyle que seguía pellizcando la cola de Nagini.

Lucius tomó la palabra.

-Señor, a pesar de que estoy de acuerdo con Bella, cosa que me horroriza en gran medida- puntualizó, -pienso que si usted no está convencido de ello, debería quedarse unos días en casa pues a lo mejor todo esta situación es algo pasajero. Ya sabe, producto del estrés, de vivir tanto tiempo con Peter o de tomar cada día aquella leche rancia que caducó sabe dios en que siglo-

Voldemort enarcó una ceja y se puso verde. Él estaba convencido de que Peter le traía leche fresca cada día. Luego, Colagusano admitió que era así pero no de vaca sino de cabra. A partir de ese momento, Voldemort le cogió cierta manía a las cabras.

Por fin, "quién-ya-sabéis", habló.

-Agradezco vuestras muestras de gratitud y el que me apoyéis tanto. Dudo que esto sea algo pasajero sin embargo me quedaré unos días para decidir si asisto a los grupos o no-. Todos celebraron la decisión del innombrable.

–Quiero enseñaros algo- dicho esto, sacó de su bolsillo una pelotita roja y la hizo rebotar una y otra vez contra la mesa.

----------------------------¡¡¡¡CRASH!!!!---------------------------

El sonido de vidrios rotos alertó a los mortífagos que se pusieron alrededor de Voldemort para protegerle.

Una mancha negra enorme saltó sobre Voldemort, mientras Bella gritaba como loca pues Peter se había aferrado a ella llorando de miedo.

Goyle se tropezó y cayó encima de Crabbe y este a su ves cogió a Antonin que quedó "fuera de servicio" por un golpe en la cabeza.

Malfoy empezó a estornudar sin parar mientras agitaba los brazos y gritaba: "¡un perro!, ¡un perro! ¡Soy alérgico al pelo de perro!".

Lestrenge y los demás mortífagos daban vueltas alrededor de Voldemort que se revolcaba con aquel enorme perro negro.

Para asombro de todos, el perro se transformó en un hombre. Era Sirius Black.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Black?!- gritó Voldemort, que respiraba agitadamente a causa del susto.

-Si vienes a por mí, ya puedes darte por muerto, primo- le amenazó Bellatrix. Un minuto antes pudo deshacerse de la rata. La encerró en el congelador.

Sirius no les escuchó, sólo tenía ojos para la pelotita roja que llevaba Voldemort en la mano.

-Dame la pelotita, dame la pelotita- dijo desesperado mientras sacaba la lengua.

Los mortífagos seguían corriendo alrededor de ellos sin saber que hacer.

-Has roto la ventana, has destrozado el pastel de carne, la vajilla, la silla y la paz de este recinto- dijo Voldemort.

En el fondo se veía a un Lucios desesperado, con la cara roja e hinchada, que revolvía el botiquín en busca de un antihistamínico contra la alergia para pelo de perro.

Crabbe, Goyle y Antonin seguían desmayados.

-¡¡¡Dame la pelotita!!!-

-Dale la estúpida pelota- gritó Bella, que luchaba con la puerta del congelador. Peter intentaba salir.

Voldemort, furioso, se mordió un labio hasta que le sangró y con fuerza lanzó la pelotita roja por la ventana. Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Sirius saltando por la ventana para luego desparecer entre el bosque.

(...)

Dos días después aun se veían marcas de aquella estremecedora noche.

Voldemort consiguió otra pelotita, aunque esta era amarilla lo cual le estresaba muchísimo por su antiguo trauma del tutú.

Bella había envuelto el congelador en cinta americana, por lo que deducimos que Peter aun sigue ahí.

Antonin tenía un enorme hematoma en la cabeza. Lucius aun tenía la cara rojiza y no dejaba de rascarse. Los demás estaban algo alterados.

No es que los mortífagos no estén listos para una batalla frente a los "buenos", pero necesitan su tiempo para mentalizarse. Los ataques sorpresas siempre les han jodido mucho, en especial cuando llegan en medio de la cena.

Voldemort iba de un lado a otro apretando la pelota dentro de su puño. No le ayudaba en nada. Hasta que de casualidad descubrió la mejor manera para liberar estrés.

-au.. au... au.. au...- se quejaba Lestrenge -¿hasta cuando he de aguantar esto?-

-al jefe le gusta, así que calla- le contestó Bella

-au...au.. au.. au..- Lestrenge le lanzó una mirada de odio –Me estoy empezando a cabrear. Señor, debería probarlo con Bella. Me apuesto 10 galeones a que no le da a la verruga con la pelotita diabólica- sonrió maliciosamente.

-Buena idea- dijo Voldemort. Dejó de tirarle la pelota a la cabeza para perseguir a Bella e intentar darle en la verruga.

-¡Lestrenge!, ¡te odio!-

Y así pasó la semana. Voldemort atacaba en cualquier momento a quien sea con la pelotita amarilla. Él decía que era por los nervios pero todos sospechaban que comenzaba a gustarle al jefe aquello de la pelotita.

El último día todos los mortífagos le gritaron: ¡¡VETE A LA TERAPIA DE GRUPO!!

Fue así como Voldemort se decidió a ir al grupo.


	5. El grupo

Hola a todos. Esta vez he tardado menos ¿eh? (¬¬U).

Este es el capítulo más largo de toda la historia. Lamento deciros que faltan unos cuantos capítulos para que acabe. Aunque depende de mi inspiración y de cuanto os guste la idea tal vez haga una continuación o una historia de la misma línea. En fin, eso es para más adelante.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews. Ahora contestaré a cada uno o (Ya habéis asumido que yo no soy Rowling, ¿no? Por lo tanto estos personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es por amor a la escritura).

**Salva Potter**: Has estado desde el primer capítulo, me alegra mucho que te guste (en especial el último capítulo. Cuando acabé de escribir, lo releí y me reí mucho). Aquí tienes más de Voldy y tomé en cuenta tu sugerencia... una chica rubia es psicóloga.

**Raven kiss**: jeje, buena idea lo de mortífaga vudú. Si cuelgas tus historias pásame la voz . Gracias por el review.

**Gynni84:** ¿Era muy obvio verdad?, sí lo de las cabras era una pista muy evidente... ¿debí ser más misteriosa? (nahhh).

**Boni**: chica, tu review me hizo reir mucho. No sé si asustarme o alegrarme por causar tales reacciones... yo creo que mejor es alegrarse, ¿no?. Aquí tienes un capítulo más. Ya me contarás que tal lo pasaste.

Un beso a todos!!

Fio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 5: EL GRUPO 

"_Puerta 1... Sección anti-depresión."_

Echó una ojeada al interior de la primera habitación. Bastó un segundo para sentirse deprimido. Todos lloraban, incluso el psicólogo encargado del grupo.

"_Puerta 2... "Problemas de personalidad: Hoy, cabras que se creen perros pastores"_. Leyó en voz baja.

Siguió por el pasillo, decidido a no ver más grupos hasta el suyo que era el 6. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta indicada, se detuvo frente a ella y con su mano sudorosa por los nervios la empujó y entró. El ambiente era muy silencioso. Habían 10 personas sentadas en sillas, formando un círculo, que... ¿meditaban?.

A Voldemort no le pareció mala idea. Un poco de yoga (si es que era yoga) no le vendría mal.

Cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de un tío pelirrojo. No pudo evitar sentir cierta repulsión: cualquier pelirrojo era un Weasley en potencia.

Así pasaron 3 horas. Todos meditando y él aburrido, muy aburrido.

Se acercó a la maceta con la planta seca que había en la esquina y la miró. Luego se volvió a sentar y sacó el papel que le dio el psicólogo y con horror descubrió que el número que había escrito tenía dos posibles lecturas: 6 ó 9.

Salió corriendo hasta la puerta y ahí estaba el cartel que decía: _Sesión de narcolépticos._

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!- gritó Voldemort, furioso. El grito despertó a los presentes.

Se dirigió a la puerta 9 donde una hermosa chica rubia despedía los pacientes. Decididamente ella era la que se encargaba del grupo.

-Adiós Alicia, nos vemos mañana- se despidió la chica

-Doctora, ¿seguro que no puedo quemar una foto más de Potter?-

-Ya te he dicho que no, Alicia-

La joven paciente se fue cabizbaja.

Voldemort aprovechó que la doctora estaba sola para decirle algo.

-Ho..hola... soy paciente de este grupo pero me he equivocado y por eso he llegado tarde-

-¿En serio?, que extraño- dijo. -Tengo la lista completa y todos han asistido. Dame la hoja que te dio el psicólogo-. Él se la entregó.

La chica sonrió al ver el papel. Voldemort casi se desmaya con su sonrisa.

-Te has vuelto a equivocar. Este grupo es para que las personas superen su odio a los muggles en general y a Harry Potter en particular, en cambio tu grupo es para que vuelvas a ser malvado y tenebroso y puedas continuar eliminando muggles, como yo, sintiendo satisfacción- explicó la joven psicóloga.

-Oh, vaya. Qué lástima... aunque he de decirle que me he planteado el mejorar mi relación con Potter. Tal vez usted pueda ayudarme-. Sonrió y movió rápidamente sus párpados para impresionar a la chica. Luego recordó que no tenía párpados (a causa del maleficio que rebotó en la cabeza de Potter y que produjo la cicatriz en forma de rayo) con lo que entendió que estaba haciendo una mueca espantosa con su cara. Así se explicaba la cara de asco de la chica.

Inmediatamente la joven señaló la puerta de adelante (la del grupo de Voldemort) y acto seguido se encerró en la habitación. Voldemort se quedó solo en el pasillo.

-¡Mierda!, ¿cuantas veces tiene que pasarme? No tengo párpados, ni piel suave, ni pelos, tengo ojos rojos, uñas y dientes afilados y lengua viperina. Hablo parsel y siseo demasiado, soy tenebroso y asusto a los niños. Hasta que no lo acepte no seré feliz. Maldito Potter- renegó el señor del mal.

No se dio cuenta de que la chica le observaba de reojo a través de la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Tom? ¿Tom Riddle?-

Escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz tan cálida hizo que su piel escamosa se estremeciera. Hacía tantos años que nadie decía su nombre.

Sí, era la chica que le gustaba en el colegio, a la que acusó de la broma y a la que nunca pudo olvidar. O por lo menos eso pensó.

Salieron a tomar un café y recordar viejos tiempos.

Fue así como el señor del mal, el tenebroso y oscuro Voldemort empezó la terapia de grupo pro muggles y al psicólogo no le importó.

Él decía: si el paciente es feliz, paga y si paga mis cabras y yo comemos, con lo cual todos felices. Así de simple.

Lo que Voldemort no se esperaba era la clase de individuos que se iba a encontrar en tal grupo. Ay, si conocierais la gente que odia a Harry Potter...

Aviso de la autora, algunos de estos personajes están basados en personas reales... y ellos no lo saben (je) así que sed buenos y no digáis nada a nadie o.

Primer día.

Los murmullos de la sala se interrumpieron con la entrada de la joven psicóloga.

-Hola a todos-

¡Hola!- respondieron al unísono

-Veo que hay buenas vibraciones- la chica tomó asiento –Quiero presentaros a un nuevo integrante de esta gran familia. Su nombre es...- y miró con cara de interrogación a Lord Voldemort.

¡Ay!, de nuevo el problema del nombre. Voldemort estaba hasta las narices de ser innombrable. Por otro lado, la chica no sabía si llamarle Tom, Voldemort o "oye tú".

Entonces como un rayo luminoso, se le presentó una idea al señor tenebroso. Recordó los vídeos que le llegaron aquella vez que intentó torturar a la señora Smith (NdA: seguro que ya no se acordaban de ella, ¿no? ¬¬. Ejem... yo tampoco U) y el nombre que solía ponerse de pequeño. Era también una forma de que nadie le reconociese. Por cierto, hablando de este punto, Voldemort iba con un disfraz para evitar crear pánico entre los demás pacientes. Tenía una peluca de unos hermosos bucles negro azabache, un bigote castaño y unas enormes cejas canosas. Imagino que pensáis ¿de donde los sacó? Pues, nada más y nada menos que del psicólogo. Otra de sus grandes ideas.

Volviendo al tema, Voldemort se puso en pie, se acercó a la chica y tomó la palabra.

-Gracias por dejarme participar de este grupo. Para mí es muy importante...- se detuvo porque una niña pelirroja, larguirucha y llena de pecas levantó la mano

-¿sí?- preguntó un Voldemort consternado

-¿y tu nombre?-

-ya llegaré a esa parte, niña- Otra mano se levantó en el aire. -¿sí?- Voldemort empezaba a cabrearse.

- ¿qué clase de persona habla sin antes presentarse?- un hombre de voz falsa y mirada imperturbable que llevaba una capa roja que le envolvía fue el que preguntó

-Mira caperucita roja, si te callas podrás saber mi nombre pues estaba a punto de decirlo-

Todos empezaron a levantar su mano y el murmullo general fue aumentando.

Voldemort se giró para ver a la psicóloga y pedirle ayuda con la mirada. Ella sólo le sonrió.

-¡De acuerdo!- y dicho esto golpeó tan fuerte la mesa que su puño atravesó la madera. La chica dejó de sonreír.

-Mi nombre es... es...- tomó el vaso de agua y bebió

Todos: buuuhhhh...

-Ya estoy, ya estoy. Mi nombre es Voldy-

El hombre de la capa roja miró hacia un lado con cara de rabia _"tanta cosa por un estúpido nombre"_, murmuró.

Voldemort, que tenía el oído muy fino le escuchó y se enfureció.

-¿estúpido nombre?, para tu información soy un personaje muy famoso. Todos me temen tanto que nadie se atreve a pronunciar mi nombre. Soy una leyenda. Soy, Lord Voldemort- sintió que la sangre le hervía y que después de mucho tiempo, se sentía orgulloso de su nombre. Ahora sólo esperaba que la gente huyera aterrorizada.

No sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

El hombre de la capa roja puso una mueca extraña. Una mezcla de miedo, fascinación y... ¿curiosidad?. Nunca creyó que se encontraría al señor del mal ahí. Mejor dicho a SU señor.

La gente se quedó sin habla por unos segundos. Todos intercambiaron unas miradas y para asombro de Voldemort, se pusieron en pie y aplaudieron. Se escuchaban silbidos, hurras, etc. Se acercaron a "Voldy" y le tocaban (en el buen sentido de la palabra aunque... uno que otro se aprovechaba de la situación), le daban la mano, le felicitaban. _"Un autógrafo por favor", "espero que se deshaga pronto de Potter", "le felicito por la organización de los mortífagos_" (Voldy pensó, _si vieran a Lucius un viernes por la mañana_...)

La chica vio que fue un grave error el traerle aquí pero a la vez pensó que sería un verdadero reto el cambiar a Voldemort.

-Bueno, me alegro que le recibáis así pero ya es hora de comenzar. Sentaos por favor-

Nadie le hacía caso.

–Por favor, tomad asiento-

... Nada...

-SIÉNTENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O SACO LOS ELECTRODOS- (Mirada asesina)

Como por arte de magia, todos se sentaron en silencio. Incluido Voldemort que aunque no sabía lo de los electrodos, por la cara de la chica sospecho que era algo peor que sus cruciatus.

Y mirando su reloj añadió

-Vaya, hora del bocadillo de jamón. Hasta mañana y recordad... Harry Potter es sólo un niño que perdió a sus padres y que ahora lucha contra el malvado Voldemort (Voldemort levantó la mano mostrando dos dedos en señal de victoria) para preservar su vida y la de sus amigos. Hasta mañana-

Segundo día.

Voldemort o Voldy, como le llamaban todos, tomó asiento entre la niña pelirroja y el tío de la capa roja. Todos formaban un círculo. En total eran 10 personas y cada una debía presentarse y simplemente hablar. La psicóloga empezó.

-Como ya sabéis me llamo Cristina pero podéis llamarme Cris. Mi relación con Harry Potter se remonta a hace un año cuando me enteré de su historia gracias a mi padre-

-¿Tu padre?- preguntó Voldemort

-Sí, tú le conoces. Es el psicólogo-

- .. Oô .. te pareces a tu madre...-

- Gracias. Bueno, ese pobre chico ya ha sufrido bastante así que ¿porque no darle un respiro?-

La pelirroja continuó

-Hola soy Betty. Yo le conozco y he de decir que es... es insoportable. Siempre se está quejando de que si Voldemort está cerca, que la cicatriz le arde, que ahora le pica, etc. Y siempre se está metiendo en líos, es incapaz de quedarse quieto y disfrutar de la compañía de buenos amigos. Como aquella vez... _"sigamos las arañas, Ron". _Él sabía que las odiaba pero NO, teníamos que ir al bosque y perseguir arañas alegremente. Al final era yo quien terminaba dándole explicaciones a McGonagall y quien soportaba los gritos de mi madre _"Ron, eso no se hace. Sigue el ejemplo de Harry"._ ¡Ah!, no le soporto.-

-¬¬U ¿tú no te llamabas Betty?- preguntó Voldemort

-Bueno... yo...- se giró hacia el hombre de la capa roja y le dio la palabra –su turno señor-.

Aquel hombre se limitó a lanzar un gruñido

-Me llamo...-

-Severus-

El hombre de la capa se sobresaltó cuando Voldemort dijo su nombre.

-Eres patético con los disfraces, Severus-. Dijo esto mientras una de las cejas canosas colgaba de un par pelos pues se había despegado. Y los bucles negros estaban desordenados. La otra ceja estaba pegada en su hombro.

Severus enarcó una ceja y se limitó a asentir.

-¿Cómo me descubrió, Señor? O debería decir Voldy- una sonrisilla asomo por su piel cetrina.

-Gran señor tenebroso para ti. El pelo grasiento te delata estés donde estés, Severus. Y por supuesto tu nariz, tus ojos, tu ropa negra ajustada, tu piel pálida como la luna...-

-... Oô...-

Se escuchó un suspiro que no era de Voldemort sino más bien de la psicóloga.

Betty (ya sabéis quien es, ¿no?) se estaba poniendo verde mientras contemplaba la escena. Los demás no entendían nada.

Severus tosió para aclararse la garganta y continuó.

-Estoy aquí porque se me pasó la mano con un muggle, alumno mío, cuando le castigué. El director vio conveniente que asistiera aquí-

-¿sólo eso?- preguntó Voldemort como si supiese algo más

-así es- Severus desvió la mirada. –Por cierto, es su turno. Debió hablar primero-

-Soy Voldy, digo Voldemort. Necesito estas sesiones porque...- y lanzó una mirada muy sugerente a la psicóloga. Ella no se percató porque estaba muy concentrada en el traje negro ajustado de Severus Snape. – No estoy muy seguro de porqué-

-Cuando Harry se entere...- Betty no terminó de decir la frase. Se encontró con la gélida mirada de Snape y Voldemort al mismo tiempo. Casi le da un ataque.

-Hola, soy Melinda y odio a los muggles porque son un nivel inferior a nosotros los magos. Esos sangre sucia merecen ser eliminados por Voldemort-

-Oye, estamos en la misma clase- le dijo Betty –y por lo que sé TÚ eres muggle. ¿de qué te quejas?-

-Por Merlín... ¿soy muggle?- se preguntó y miró a Cris.

-Así es cariño. Ayer hablé con tus padres-

-NOOOOO- corrió hacia la ventana y saltó.

Todos se quedaron helados. Todos excepto la psicóloga que miraba sus papeles.

-¡No va ha hacer nada!- gritó Betty

-Usted y yo nos llevaríamos bien, Cris- dijo Severus

-Tranquilos- dijo Cris restándole importancia. –Todo esto ya ha sido previsto. Después de que sucediera unas diez veces entendimos que debíamos poner un enorme colchón de agua bajo la ventana. Esa chica no se ha hecho nada salvo darse un buen susto-

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

En eso se abrió la puerta y entró uno de los encargados de limpieza.

-Disculpe doctora, vengo a recoger una escoba que olvidé esta mañana-

-claro George, pasa. Por cierto, ¿verdad que hay un colchón de agua bajo la ventana?-

-Oh sí, es verdad. Cada lunes la llenamos de agua y los viernes se lo quitamos para limpiar la colchoneta-

-Por supuesto- contestó alegremente la psicóloga

-Ejem... no quiero ser aguafiestas- dijo Severus –pero... hoy estamos sábado-

-¡Mierda!- exclamó la psicóloga -George, llama a una ambulancia-

Tercer día.

-Antes que nada, quiero deciros que Melinda se encuentra en San Mungo, sección de cuidados intensivos aunque no es nada grave-

Todos aplaudieron

-Como ya sabéis, os mandé que me trajerais por escrito vuestros motivos de odio e incomodidad frente a muggles y sobre todo, frente a Harry Potter-

Los pacientes se dispusieron en fila india y cada uno dejó una hoja sobre el escritorio, al lado de un papel de periódico pegado a la mesa con cinta adhesiva. El papel cubría el agujero hecho por Voldemort.

-En general conozco los motivos principales pero os prometo que esta noche leeré vuestros escritos- puso su taza de café sobre los papeles. Voldemort vio con disgusto como las gotas de café borraban su nombre.

-Tenéis que enfrentaros a vuestros miedos-

-arañas no, por favor- Betty tembló ante la idea

-siempre tendrás la ventana como escapatoria, Weasley- le susurró Severus al oído.

Cris no escuchó esta pequeña charla por lo que continuó hablando.

-Así que me he permitido el traeros a la causa de vuestros conflictos internos- se giró hacia la puerta y en voz alta dijo –Potter, Harry Potter, haga el favor de entrar-

El ambiente se puso tan tenso que se hubiera podido cortar con un cuchillo. Todos intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo y alguna que otra psicópata y asesina.

Por fin, Harry Potter hizo acto de presencia.

-Ho..hola a todos. Me alegro de estar... ¡aahhh!-

La psicóloga aterrorizada intentaba sacar a los pacientes que se habían lanzado encima de Potter. Él tenía la cara azul y no podía respirar. Nadie sabía que en realidad no era el Harry Potter verdadero sino más bien el hermanito pequeño de la psicóloga que estaba disfrazado. Él sólo quería ayudar a su hermana pues sabía que Potter jamás aceptaría ir a un grupo donde estuviese Voldemort.

Voldemort contempló la escena con gran satisfacción. Severus no se movió pero se le notaba tenso.

Y Betty... Betty fue el primero en saltar sobre Potter para ahorcarlo.

-¡¡George, la ambulancia de nuevo!!-

Cuarto día.

-Hoy es el último día de la terapia. Y también es mi último día de trabajo-

-Pero... Cristina- dijo Voldemort casi como un susurro

-No sirvo para esto. ¿Sabéis?, me llevo mejor con las cabras. Pero soy una persona que hace su trabajo y cumple su palabra. Dije que acabarías queriendo a los muggles y así será-

Voldemort observó la cara de terror de antiguos paciente. No sabía de lo que era capaz esa chica.

(...)

Mientras tanto en la casa de los mortífagos, Bella preparaba huevos fritos. A su lado, Peter usaba su mano de plata para amasar la masa del pan.

-¿qué estará haciendo nuestro señor tenebroso?-

-seguro matando muggles o torturándolos- respondió Peter no muy convencido. Su sentido de rata le decía que algo andaba mal.

En eso Lucius entró y con su cabello dorado iluminó la cocina.

-¿no es un bello día?-

-otra vez soñando guarradas con "Voldy-bésame-mucho"?-

Lucius masculló insultos

-Bella por todos los magos- exclamó con falsedad -esa verruga cada día está más grande-

-tal vez pero me complace saber que es más grande que tu cerebro-

-qué agresiva que estás-

(...)

-Yo soy un muggle- dijo Voldemort con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Estaba arrodillado y temblando.

-entonces te mataré- dijo Cris y se acercó a él con una varita de plástico

-no, no- suplicó Betty al tiempo que se cogía de sus trenzas y sollozaba

-¿y porqué no?- dijo en tono amenazante, Cris.

-Porque... porque...- Betty se puso en medio de la habitación y empezó a bailar claque mientras un grupo de pacientes, salían atrás de él alzando las piernas como bailarinas de cabaret.

En ese instante, Severus dio unos pasó y se arrodilló al lado de Voldemort, le envolvió con su capa roja y con una impresionante voz de tenor cantó: _"we are de world, we are de muggles"._ Una potente luz le alumbró sólo a él.

Entonces Cris, convencida por el mensaje de paz y amor de la canción dejó de lado su varita y gracias a unos saltos mortales triples hacia atrás llegó al lado de Betty y ambos hicieron el baile final.

En el fondo, Severus y Voldemort, cogidos de la mano, daban vueltas en su eje y alrededor de los demás bailarines (que seguían con las piernas arriba y abajo).

Cuando decían la nota final ("_Muggleeeeeeeessssss")_ apareció George detrás y encendió unos petardos y fuegos artificiales.

Cayó el telón.

-¡¡Bravo, bravo, bravísimo!!- exclamó el psicólogo entre lágrimas

Los demás pacientes (de otros grupos), personal médico, de limpieza, administrativos, etc. También aplaudían entusiasmados por la ternura de la obra, por la moraleja y sobre todo porque Cris logró su objetivo.

Todos los actores se abrazaron y bajaron del escenario para tomar agua, saludar a los demás y ser felicitados.

-Cariño- abrazó a su hija -¿cómo lo conseguiste? ¡Tan sólo en una tarde!- preguntó el psicólogo

-Ay papa... con tenacidad, empeño, amor y sobre todo... con electrodos- sonrió angelicalmente mientras blandía su varita último modelo con capacidad de transmitir electricidad. Lo último en herramienta para psicólogos o amaestradores de dragones.

En ese momento Voldemort pasaba delante de ellos a abrazar a la señora Smith (sí, había sido invitada). Detrás de su nuca se veían dos puntos negros que aun humeaban un poco.

La gente se fue retirando. La señora Smith le dio un sonoro beso a Voldemort. Severus abrazaba a Betty e intercambiaron número y dirección de chimeneas así como todos. Se tomaron fotos al grito de "muggle" junto con una foto enorme de Harry Potter tamaño natural.

Melinda también estaba presente junto con Alicia y otros pacientes.

El psicólogo aprovechó que Voldemort estaba solo para hablarle.

-Señor Voldemort-

-Voldy, por favor-

-Vaya, Voldy, me gusta. Bueno, he de darle una noticia-

-¿de qué se trata?-

-Aun le falta el último paso de su terapia. Mañana a las 10am en mi despacho iremos a un lugar especial. ¡Ah! Y llévese un bocadillo de jamón-

-pero... a mí no me gusta el bocadillo de jamón-

-lo sé, es para mí- sonrió mostrando su diente de oro. Desapareció con su varita

A lo lejos, Voldemort aun confundido, vio como Cris abrazaba a Severus. No pudo contener sus celos y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Ejem...-interrumpió

Severus le miró fríamente y Cris se sonrojó

-Hola Tom-

-Voldy por favor. Sólo vengo a despedirme-

Cris suspiró aliviada. Severus seguía frío y tenso.

-Por cierto Severus. Ahora que has cambiado a Potter por Cris...-

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Cris y miró a Snape con furia -¿Potter?

-bueno... yo...- Snape no sabía que decir

-si me he equivocado disculpadme. Pero recuerdo que a través de la mente de mi querido amigo Potter vi como vosotros dos...-

No hizo falta más. Aquello surgió efecto inmediatamente. Cris le dio una bofetada a Severus y se marchó enfadada.

-Voldy, por cierto... ¿sabías que el psicólogo tiene dos hijas gemelas?- le miró con arrogancia –Adiós-.

Lo siento amigos, pero Cris no era la chica de sus sueños. Era la gemela equivocada.


	6. El reencuentro

TT gracias por los reviews...

Lamento haber tardado pero como siempre voy liada con los estudios. Este capítulo no me termina de gustar pero aquí lo dejo, a disposición de vuestros comentarios.

Por cierto, la señora Smith sale en el primer capítulo. Voldemort quería torturarla porque ella le había llevado un pastel sospechoso el día de su cumpleaños. Al final ella resultó ser más fuerte y más cruel que todos los mortífagos juntos. Lo admito... me basé en mi ma' para crear el personaje. ¬¬U.

Y respecto a los dos puntos humeantes en la nuca de Voldemort, son las huellas que dejaron los electrodos que uso Cris. Se supone que todos los pacientes lo tienen. UU creí que se entendería.

Boni, sí sé donde está Canarias. Mi prima estudió ahí (y la verdad es que tengo ganas de conocerlo) y espero recibir pronto mi coarnet de loca oficial ().

Por último decirle a alex black bird que me gustaría leer tus fics pero dime donde encontrarlos pues te busqué en el directorio de fanfiction y al parecer no estás registrada.

Besos a todos y seguid enviándome reviews por favor, eso me da fuerzas y ánimos para continuar con toda esta locura.

Fio

PD: leed mis otros fics, por favor!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 6: EL REENCUENTRO 

-No estoy muy seguro de que hagamos lo correcto- las palabras salían de forma atropellada. Voldy estaba nervioso pues hacía más de 20 años que no ponía un pie en Hogwarts y mucho menos todo su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, he hablado con Dumbledore. Le he hablado de tu cambio y dice que está encantado de que le visites- intentó tranquilizarle el psicólogo. Este era la última fase del tratamiento.

Voldy suspiró pensando: _"ojalá Nagini estuviese aquí, siempre me ha dado confianza"_ y entró a la escuela. Los pasillos le trajeron recuerdos de su juventud y también de aquella hermosa chica de ojos celestes. El psicólogo debió darse cuenta pues se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo... luego Voldemort se enteró que en realidad le había robado el dinero que llevaba encima.

Ya estaban en medio del pasillo cuando una voz les hizo detenerse. Una voz muy familiar.

-Bienvenido... Tom... o debería decir "el-que-medejó-plantada-en-Las-tres-escobas-por-llevar-a-Nagini-a-Zonkos"?- El sarcasmo vestía cada palabra. McGonagall nunca olvidó como se burlaron de ella por esperar a Tom Riddle más de dos horas.

-Voldy... Lord Voldy- con un tono al puro estilo James Bond.

Ella se acercó a él, con pasos cortos y apresurados, y le dio una bofetada. Hacía muchos años que soñaba con este momento.

-Ya veo que nunca lo entendiste... ¡yo era demasiado joven! ¡Tu eras mi profesora!-

-¡¡Baaahh!! La edad nunca es un problema. Mira, yo me estrené con una chica mucho mayor que yo- intervino el psicólogo. Su voz seductora atrajo la atención de ambos. -¡Qué mujer!, yo tenía 6 y ella 8... el aula número 4... el polvillo de la tiza envolviéndonos...- Su mirada se perdió en el infinito mientras una risa torcida de pervertido se dibujaba en su cara.

Voldy y Minerva: OoU

La profesora fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¿Este es tu psicólogo?-

-Estaba desesperado-

-Me lo imagino... El director te espera en su despacho- dijo fríamente. Miró a la gárgola y dijo con voz firme: "Fresa salvaje"

Voldy: ¬¬U -Veo que no ha cambiado nada-. Refiriéndose a los gustos del director. El psicólogo seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez un rastro de baba llegaba hasta su corbata.

McGonagall prefirió dejarle ahí, así que sólo subió con Voldy. Los segundos que estuvieron en la gárgola, subiendo al despacho, eran muy tensos. No intercambiaron miradas aunque al final, cuando ya habían llegado, Voldy acarició la mejilla de la que fue la profesora más sexy de Hogwarts... por esos tiempos, claro.

Cuando ella sintió su fría y huesuda mano en su piel, se estremeció de placer. Sí, él era un asesino, mago tenebroso, lado oscuro, innombrable, mentiroso, cruel, piel de serpiente, etc. Pero ante sus ojos era aquel joven mago tímido y antisocial que perdía su tiempo en el lago haciendo "cruciatus" al calamar y que estaba como un tren (o sea, muy atractivo).

-¿Un caramelo de limón?- esta voz tan familiar para ambos les sobresaltó. McGonagall dio media vuelta y se fue tal como vino. Voldemort (perdón... Voldy) en cambio le miró con frialdad al que hace unas semanas era su peor enemigo. Dumbledore sonrió.

-Pasa Tom, te esperaba.-

Por algún motivo desconocido, Voldy no se sentía seguro en aquel lugar. Entro a la habitación, miró a su alrededor y sonrió aliviado. No había nada por el que preocuparse.

Tomó asiento y cruzó las piernas con movimientos exagerados. Por la mirada de horror de Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado ponerse "algo" debajo de su túnica negra. El pobre viejo se acercó tambaleándose a su mesa, abrió un cajón y sacó una botella de Wisky de fuego. Tomó un trago y luego se sentó. Ya había recuperado su color.

-Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto- empezó diciendo Dumbledore

-bueno, la idea era que no vivieses- respondió Voldy.

-Hablando de vivir y no vivir... ¿tú no eres "el-que-dejó-vivo-al-niño-de-la-cicatriz"?-golpe bajo, punto para Albus.

Voldemort se revolvió en su asiento incómodo por el comentario. Se concentró en una mosca que estaba en la punta del sombrero del director. Canturreaba una canción mientras su mano estaba lista para sacar la varita.

-Perdona Tom, no me acostumbro a que seas del otro bando- se disculpó

-Lo entiendo, a mí también me fue difícil aceptarlo. Es que no soportaba más vivir en un engaño-

-Claro, y con tanto mortífago masculino a tu alrededor... en especial Antonin que está más bueno que el pan de cerezas que yo comía de niño.

Voldy le miró con cara de interrogación. Dumbledore continuó –Suerte de Bellatrix que te hace compañía y puede escucharte, pero aun así la tentación es grande. A mi me pasó lo mismo, en especial con los alumnos de séptimo. Imagino que sabes de quien hablo, ¿no?.- Voldy seguía sin entender –Sirius era un chico indomable pero es que yo soy tan viejo... James y Remus no estaban nada mal. No me mires así, no es que tampoco me haya fijado en ti pero sabia que Minerva te tenía echado el ojo encima. Quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo... no has de avergonzarte de ser gay- Dumbledore se había acercado a su ex alumno y le puso la mano encima del hombro. Le acariciaba de forma sospechosa.

-¿gay?- Voldy saltó de su asiento mientras pensaba _("voy a matar a mi psicólogo")_

Las horas pasaron dentro del despacho. Voldy se encargó de aclararle las cosas a Dumbledore. Mientras tanto, un individuo muy conocido no lo pasaba muy bien.

(...)

-¡¡¡Aaaahh!!!- el grito desgarró el ambiente. Todos los alumnos se estremecieron y poco a poco se fueron retirando de la sala común de la torre Gryffindor. En poco minutos, la sala quedó vacía. El grito provenía de la habitación de los chicos.

Ron y Hermione estaban a cada lado de la cama preocupados por su amigo.

-Voldemort está aquí... lo sé... le siento... le huelo...-

-Eso es imposible Harry, y lo sabes.- Hermione intentaba tranquilizarle pero sin éxito alguno.

-Entonces ¿porqué me arde la cicatriz?- su voz tremolaba

-¿Porque Neville te golpeó en la cabeza con su escoba su primer día de entrenamiento?-

-¿en serio?, no lo recuerdo- miró a Ron

-es que te desmayaste- dijo Hermione

Ron no decía nada, estaba muy entretenido escaneando cada centímetro de piel de Hermione. Ella estaba con una camiseta larga hasta la rodilla y transparentaba un poco. Aun no se había cambiado del todo cuando escuchó el grito de Harry y fue corriendo a la habitación a ver que le pasaba.

-Bueno chicos, me voy a mi habitación. He de ducharme y luego tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Sólo me falta un libro y lo habré leído todo- dijo orgullosa. Una vez fuera Ron dejó de babear y miró con insistencia a Harry.

-Espérate 2 minutos y vuelves a gritar, seguro que sale de la ducha para saber si estás bien- sus ojos brillaban, ya se imaginaba la escena.

-Oye, eres mi amigo y claro que me gustaría que Herm se fijara en ti pero te pasas de la raya. ¿Porqué no le dices que le gustas?- se sentía incómodo aunque la idea de ver a Herm desnuda no le molestaba tanto. Claro que él deseaba a otra persona.

-Se lo diré luego, ahora grita por favor....-

-Esta bien...- y tomando aire gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

(...)

McGonagall estaba tras la puerta del despacho del director. Habían pasado muchas horas y temía que Voldemort hubiese cambiado de idea. A lo mejor ya había atacado a Albus y ahora estaría husmeando por ahí. Su sexto sentido la dominó y decidió entrar por la fuerza.

-¡Alohomora!- gritó con la varita alzada. Lo dijo con tanta fuerza que sus gafas quedaron descolocadas sobre su nariz, su peinado ordenado se deshizo y la puerta se derrumbó al suelo. Una nube de polvo invadió el lugar. Poco a poco la visibilidad volvió a la normalidad. Entonces le vió... ¡sí!, ahí estaba Voldemort, sentado en la butaca del director, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa (cara de horror de la profesora), el sombrero del director sobre su cabeza puesta de lado y una pluma de fénix en su boca. Su mirada estaba perdida y sonreía con placidez. No había rastro de Dumbledore.

-¡Lo sabía! Eres una serpiente asquerosa y traicionera- espetó McGonagall con rabia. Blandió su varita y le apuntó.

-Eso no decías cuando estábamos debajo del árbol cerca al lago- dejó caer Voldy con picardía –a menudo decías que mi lengua bífida te volvía loca de pasión y que mi piel escamosa y pálida te llevaba a las nubes.- Y sin más empezó a reír como loco.

A la profesora le temblaba el labio de rabia, aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Entonces sintió otra carcajada aunque lejana... miró hacia abajo y sintió como la sangre le caía a los pies. Debajo de la puerta que ella pisaba estaba Albus Dumbledore partiéndose de la risa.

Con un "wingardium leviosa" levantó la puerta pero como aun sentía rabia su voz se quebró y el hechizo perdió fuerza. La puerta cayó sobre Albus.

-¡¡¡JUA, JUA, JUA!!!!- Voldemort lloraba por la risa.

-¡Ay! ¡Albus!¡Albus! ¿estás bien?- de nuevo pronunció el hechizo, esta vez con éxito.

Dumbledore seguía riendo aunque por el golpe le fue imposible ponerse en pie y quedó sentado en el suelo.

Minerva quiso ir hasta él pero tropezó con una botella vacía de wisky de fuego (ambos se revolcaron en el suelo soltando carcajadas). Lo entendió todo. Habían tres botellas vacías.

Dumbledore se subió a su mesa y empezó a bailar moviéndose al ritmo de macarena. Voldy se puso la pluma de fénix en la cabeza y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa como si fuese un indio americano (¡uh, uh, uh!). En ese momento tres sombras aparecieron en la entrada. McGonagall no veía bien pues había perdido las gafas en la caída así que se cogió a una de las sombras y se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

-Quítamela de encima, quítamela de encima Harry- dijo el pelirrojo con expresión de horror.

Harry (o) – Vol... vol.... Vol...-

-¡¡¡Hermione!!! ¡¡¡Ayúdame!!!- volvió a pedir ayuda, desesperado. Era conocida la debilidad de la profesora de encantamientos por los jovencitos de séptimo.

Herm (¬¬u)

Voldemort se dio cuenta de la presencia de los chicos. Y en zigzag, tambaleándose, se acercó hasta Harry y se arrodilló ante él. Giró la cabeza hacia Dumbledore, este asintió y entonces volvió a mirar a Harry.

Puso sus manos ajadas sobre los hombros del chico. -Harry... he de decirte algo... Harry... yo... yo soy tu padre...- tenía una expresión seria.

Harry estaba apunto de desmayarse. Estaba pálido, sudaba frío y el pulso se le disparó. Miró al director y este movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. El mundo se le venía abajo.

Entonces Voldy se abrazó a si mismo, cerró los ojos y empezó a morderse los labios. Dumbledore hacía lo mismo. Ambos temblaban.

-¡¡¡No puedo más!!!- dijo entre lágrimas y explotó en carcajadas.

-¡se lo ha creído! ¡Se lo ha creído!- Voldemort también reía rodando en el suelo. Le dolía el estómago de tanto reír.

Mientras tanto Herm seguía pasmada, Ron estaba como una piedra y la profesora ponía los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba maldiciones. Harry se desmayó.

-¡Se puede saber qué demonios sucede aquí!- era Snape, que miraba sorprendido la escena. Su mirada se posó en Voldemort.

-Jo...der..., ejem, quiero decir, señor del mal... yo...- temía por su vida pues él había traicionado "a-quién-ya-sabéis".

Voldemort se acercó a él, apoyándose en las paredes. Estaba tan cerca que sintió el olor grasiento del pelo de Severus.

-No te preocupes...estoy contento... por fin he matado a Harry...- y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló al muchacho que yacía en el suelo, pálido.

-¿Qué?... ¡¡nooo!!- Corrió al lado de Harry y empezó a golpearle el pecho (se supone era un masaje cardiorrespiratorio) luego se acercó a su cara dispuesto a hacerle el boca a boca. Y así lo hizo.

La cara de Ron y de Herm eran indescriptibles. Mc Gonagall no se enteraba de nada, veía una macha negra y brillante que estaba encima de Harry. Voldemort, apoyado en una silla, golpeaba con el puño la pared mientras se aguantaba la risa. Dumbledore hacía lo mismo pero en su mesa.

Harry despertó del sueño... más bien una pesadilla pues recordaba que Voldemort le había dicho que era su padre. A medida que recobraba la conciencia sentía algo húmedo y caliente en su boca, un olor extraño y un dolor intenso en el pecho. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vió la cara de Snape acercándosele y dándole un beso.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!- ambos gritaron e inmediatamente se separaron en dirección opuesta. Snape empezó escupir. Harry se ponía verde y se limpiaba la boca con su túnica.

-se supone que estás muerto, Potter. De haberlo sabido, no me habría acercado a ti por nada del mundo. Y tú Voldemort, veo que es verdad lo que dicen de tu cambio al bien. No me ha hecho gracia esta estúpida broma.- miró a Dumbledore –usted también ¿eh?... – Giró sobre sus pies y salió echo una furia de la habitación.

Harry se irguió y también se marchó tras Snape.

-Lo que te dije era cierto, esos dos están...- Vodie movió sus manos dando a entender que ellos tenían una relación secreta.

-Tom, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí... espero verte en el baile de HALLOWEEN. Ahora si me disculpan...- su cuerpo cayó en el asiento como un saco de patatas, su cabeza topó con la mesa y sus ronquidos ensordecieron a todos.

Voldemort también se fue, tenía una cama reservada al lado de Draco Malfoy.

Herm seguía en estado de shock viendo como Ron Y McGonagall seguían abrazados y contándose sus vidas de forma melosa.


	7. El profesor

¡Hola a todos¡ por fin he escrito el siguiente capítulo. Quería comentaros que un principio iban a ser sólo 6 capítulos pero debido a los reviews que he recibido con diversos comentarios y propuestas esto parece que da para unos cuantos capítulos más. He añadido una petición especial que además me venía de gusto. Espero te guste Mayai (!!!). 

**Salva Potter, Boni, La hija del viento**, gracias por vuestros comentarios y me alegra muchísimo que os guste en especial porque habéis estado desde el principio (Fio se emociona). Espero pase lo mismo con este nuevo capítulo aunque sinceramente creo que me ha salido menos disparatado que el anterior.

Hola **Raven Kiss**, sí que sabía el significado de mi nick… por eso lo elegí. Creo que es bastante especial. Lo que no sabía y me enteré hace poco es que aparece al final de las cartas que Hogwarts envía a los nuevos alumnos. Gracias por el review!!

¡¡¡**Alex Black Bird**!! ¡¡Aun espero leer tus fics!! (¬¬) y gracias por el review.

Por último saludar a Inari-chan y Erised, espero veros pronto en el MSN chicas (¡¡que bien que os haya gustado!!) 

Sin más preámbulos y saludos, os dejo con el capítulo 7 (que tiene segunda parte).

Besos!

Fio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 7: EL PROFESOR 

-Hoy es el gran día…. Mejor dicho mi gran día… sí, por fin tendré el puesto por el que he luchado tanto tiempo-

Severus Snape era profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Cada año intentaba obtener el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, más conocido entre los alumnos como DCAO, y cada año llegaba un profesor nuevo que se lo arrebataba. ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto esa asignatura?, nadie lo sabía. Algunos decían que era la forma más fácil y menos sospechosa de deshacerse de los alumnos que le cayesen mal. Pero volviendo al tema, la verdad era que estaba hasta las narices de que hicieran la vista gorda frente a su petición. El último recurso que le quedaba era el de seducir a Dumbledore y esta mañana estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Por suerte hubo un acontecimiento que lo cambió todo.

(Tres horas antes)

-Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil llamar la atención del viejo…- se decía Severus para animarse. En la mano llevaba un saco negro lleno de algo que al parecer no pesaba mucho. Miró al muchacho de ojos grises que desprendía una gélida mirada y le volvió a preguntar.

-¿seguro de que esto funcionará?-

-sí profesor, ya le digo que vi como los acariciaba. Realmente daba asco la lujuria con que los miraba… mi padre tenía razón, Dumbledore es un viejo muy raro-

-Será mejor que no hables así de él, Draco. Ya sé que es raro pero ha hecho mucho por mí-

-Lo siento señor- dijo en un falso tono. Se quedó mirando a Snape, pensado cada palabra que iba a decir –Señor, en serio podrá arreglarme una cita con el innombrable-

Snape bufó desesperado, estaba harto de que Voldy estuviese en todas las conversaciones. Fue así como convenció a Draco de que espiara a Dumbledore y averiguara que es lo que más le gustaba.

Este contestó con aquella voz sibilina, arrastrando las palabras…

-He dicho que sí, Malfoy, ahora vete-

Snape estaba delante del despacho de Dumbledore. Estaba algo nervioso pues hacía mucho que aquello de seducir no lo practicaba y mucho menos con… con aquello que llevaba en la bolsa. Respiró con fuerza y llamó a la puerta. Una voz familiar le invitó a pasar.

-¿qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó un Snape sorprendido

-ni si quieras sabes saludar Snivelus, que mal educado-

-maldito Sirius Black, como me entere que has venido a…- decidió callarse pues admitir sus intenciones (y sobre todo, sus métodos) le hubiesen puesto en bandeja de plata para que Black le destrozara con sus sarcasmos e ironías.

-¿qué traes en la bolsa Snapy?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, Black. ¿A qué has venido?, ¿escondiéndote de nuevo tras la túnica de Dumbledore?-

-Mira pelo grasiento aquí el único que se esconde eres tú y no me extraña, si tuviese tu cara, tu pelo, esa nariz y ese puesto de pociones también me escondería-

Snape estaba furioso, no soportaba a Black desde que le conoció en la escuela cuando ambos eran estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Ambos sacaron las varitas y hubiesen luchado a muerte de no ser por la interrupción de un antiguo profesor.

-¿otra vez discutiendo?-

La suave voz de Remus Lupín les detuvo.

-Vaya, vaya, ahora sólo falta Potter… ups, ahora recuerdo que no puede venir- dijo con crueldad Snape

-Maldito pelo grasiento, te meteré esas palabras por…-

-¿por donde señor Black?, tengo curiosidad-

Esta vez fue Dumbledore quien les interrumpió.

-Creo que se las quiere meter por el…-

-¡Calla!- gritó Dumbledore –ah, desde que cambié a mi querido fénix por este pajarraco parlanchín no dejo de lamentarlo- expresó con sinceridad.

-Lamento lo sucedido al fénix, Dumbledore- dijo Lupin apoyando su mano en el hombro del director –aunque no sé que le pasó- añadió pensativo.

-Se… atragantó con un caramelo de limón- sollozó Dumbledore

-e.. ¿en serio?- dijo Sirius e inmediatamente escondió tras la mesa una bolsa negra llena de caramelos.

-Yo intenté salvarle- prosiguió Dumbledore entre lágrimas –le metí en un calcetín y eso fue lo peor porque dejó de tener oxígeno… ¡cómo iba a saberlo!, soy director no médico- se abrazó a Lupin.

Snape tiró su bolsa negra por la ventana, tenía muchos calcetines ahí. Muchos sabían que los caramelos de limón y los calcetines eran la perdición de Albus Dumbledore.

Rápidamente se repuso y pidió a los presentes tomar asiento.

-Os he convocado porque necesito un profesor de DCAO, tengo aquí vuestros curriculums- dijo señalando unas hojas encima de la mesa. Snape sonrió complacido al ver que el suyo era el primero y que además llevaba una extraña marca roja que supuso era de aprobación.

-Yo ya sé quien es, yo ya sé quien es, yo ya sé… ¡¡¡uuuaaahhh!!!!-

-¡Silencio!-

El loro yacía en el suelo aplastado por una enorme bota azul llena de estrellitas de Dumbledore.

-No le hagáis caso, hace poco le tiré la otra bota y desde entonces jura que puede leer la mente-

Los tres candidatos asintieron algo asustados por la reacción del viejo.

-Volved en una hora y continuaremos con la reunión.

(5 minutos para la reunión)

-Hoy es el gran día…. Mejor dicho mi gran día… sí, por fin tendré el puesto por el que he luchado tanto tiempo-

Snape se dirigía hacia el despacho con una radiante sonrisa que asustaba a todos los alumnos que le veían en el pasillo. Cuando por fin entró en el despacho, se quedó tan helado como aquella vez que Black y Potter le tiraron al lago un frío día de invierno.

-Aishh, aisshh… ju, ju, ju, nunca me habían dado un masaje- dijo complacido Dumbledore. Una hermosa chica rubia le masajeaba los pies. Esta iba a contestar cuando el pajarraco se le adelantó.

- No me extraña, con tremendos callos… ¡¡uuuaaahhh!!- Un tacón rojo le hizo desaparecer del campo de visión.

-Maldito bicho- susurró la chica. -Me sorprende señor director. Seguro que todas las alumnas se mueren de ganas por hacerlo-

Snape se acercó a la mesa y vio que aquella marca roja en su currículo no era otra cosa que el teléfono de Cristine, una ex-alumna del colegio. (_Llámame, Limoncito Albus. Te quiere… Cris_). Un extraño tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Snape. Estaba furioso y frustrado. "¿Porqué no le seduje?" pensó con amargura.

Remus Y Sirius yacían en el suelo, uno masticando una pelotita de hule rosa y el otro en una esquina lleno de chocolatines y mirada perdida _("mi tesoro, mi tesoro…")_. Tenía a todos en la palma de las manos. A todos excepto a Snape.

-Bueno, y que he de hacer para que me dejes el puesto- preguntó Cristine a un Snape notablemente alterado. El tic había ido en aumento y ahora la boca también le temblaba.

-Yo no soy débil como los otros- le advirtió

-¿Gay?-

-no-

-¿zoofilo?-

-¡No!-

-¿¿Necrófilo??- preguntó algo asustada.

-¡¡No!!-

-Dios mío, no me digas que eres cura. Ya decía yo que esa sotana…-

La arteria de la frente de Snape estaba latiendo con fuerza. Parecía a punto de explotar.

-No es una sotana, es mi túnica negra de pociones- dijo con una voz similar a la de una serpiente

-Ah, ahora entiendo, te va el sexo duro con cuero negro ¿no?-

-A mi sí- dijo alegremente Dumbledore, alzando la mano.

-Ejem, ejem, ya pasó tu turno Albus-

-¡Por las barbas de mi tía! Que mala suerte- dijo tristemente el director.

-Pelirroja, pelirroja, pelirroja- gritó el loro

-Calla pajarraco- le ordenó Snape y para sorpresa de todos estaba sonrojado

-Entonces es cierto que lees la mente, ¿eh?- dijo Cris con una sonrisa maliciosa. Con su varita pasó su cabello rubio a pelirrojo –muy bien profesor, ya soy pelirroja-

-No caeré-

-¿Ah no? Entonces he de suponer que aquel bulto es tu varita- y señaló su túnica

Para alivio suyo entró Voldy con una minifalda azul, un delantal blanco y una bandeja de plata

-¿galletitas?-

-pero qué demonios…- dijo Cris mirando las huesudas piernas rojizas y escamosas de Voldemort. ("_Bonitos tacones dorados_", pensó Cris).

-¿Qué haces vestido así?- preguntó Snape

-Alguien ha de enviar dinero a los mortífagos, esos no trabajan ni así se los ordene yo con un cruciatas. ¿Interrumpo algo?-

-Sí- dijo Cris muy enfadada

-No- suspiró Snape aliviado.

-Sí, Snape le iba a enseñar la varita a Cris- comentó el loro (una botella de wisky de fuego golpeó su cabeza. Nadie sabe quién lo tiró).

-¿qué clase de galletitas traes?- preguntó Dumbledore que estaba sentado con los pies desnudos encima de su escritorio

-rellenas de chocolate-

-¡¡¡Bien¡¡¡-

y como si fuese un jugador de Rugby, Remus se abalanzó sobre Voldy logrando que la mini falda de este se elevara. Cara de horror de todos.

-Ya veo que soy la única cuerda en esta habitación- dijo Cris y entonces se puso pálida… algo cálido mojaba su valioso zapato rojo de tacón alto.

-Black, cuantas veces te he dicho que tienes todo el bosque prohibido para tus necesidades- le reprendió Dumbledore. –Perro malo, perro malo-

Cris chilló y las ventanas se resquebrajaron.

(…)

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó un angustiado Neville.

-Vamos Neville, siempre he creído que has nacido para esto- intentaba convencerle Ron

-¿para decorar el gran salón por Halloween?-

-¿acaso tienes otra virtud?-

-bueno… yo…-

-Vergüenza debería darte, Ron- le reprendió Hermione –Ese trabajo es para ti y para Harry-

-¿eh?- despertó Harry. Apoyaba su cabeza sobre un gran libro de Quidditch.

-¿y ahora que pasa Harry?- preguntó Herm algo cansada de sus dos amigos

-Es la presencia de Voldemort… me altera… me atonta-

-O sea que como siempre ¿no, Poti-Poti?-

-Lárgate Malfoy- dijo Ron irritado

-Me gustaría ver la cara de Potter cuando vaya a clase de DCAO, en serio, me muero de ganas por verte ahí-

-¿qué tramas?- dijo Herm

-Ja, yo nada pero ya lo veréis…- y marchó en dirección al aula de Pociones.

Aula de Pociones

-¿Qué habrá querido decir ese imbécil de rubio oxigenado?- exclamó Ron con desagrado y a la vez con miedo

-Creo que hay un error- comentó Herm

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Harry

-Porque tenemos a Lupin como profesor de pociones- y señaló hacia la pizarra

-Hola chicos, hoy aprenderemos a preparar una deliciosa crema de chocolate a la francesa, poneos los delantales blancos que están sobre sus mesas-

Ron alzó la mano

-¿Si señor Weasley?-

-Es que mi delantal es rosa y con florecitas azules- se quejó Ron

-No te preocupes Betty, sé que te gusta más el amarillo pero fue el único que conseguí- y le guiñó un ojo

-Maldición, el chivato de Voldy ha hablado-

-¿Qué?- gritó Harry

-Nada, nada-

Herm miró con desconfianza a Ron.

Siguiente clase. Invernadero.

-Harry, he de admitir que no me molesta en absoluto que Pociones ahora sea como una clase de cocina- dijo Ron lamiendo los restos de chocolate de sus dedos.

-Me pregunto que habrá sido de Snape- soltóo Harry -¿qué opinas Herm? ¿Herm?-

Hermione cotilleaba con las chicas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor sobre aquella gota de chocolate caliente que se deslizó sensualmente sobre el pecho de Remus, quien tuvo que sacarse la camisa y seguir la clase con sólo el delantal y unos ajustados pantalones.

-¿Visteis ese lobito tatuado en la cintura?- dijo Herm muy sonrojada

-Oh sí- exclamó Bones –y me parece que el tatuaje continuaba más abajo, me pregunto que sería-

-Daría mi escoba de Quidditch por saberlo- contestó Angelica con una mirada perdida-

-¿Habéis terminado señoritas?-

Todas las chicas se sobresaltaron y mucho más cuando vieron quien daría la clase de herbó logia.

-Sirius- exclamó Harry, muy confundido

-Hola nenas… y chicos- rectificó Sirius, -Bueno, poneos los delantales y los guantes-

-Esto de los delantales me empieza a gustar- susurró Herm notablemente alegre, a las demás chicas.

Ron miraba a Harry como diciendo _"¿qué demonios sucede aquí?"._

-No quiero ser aguafiestas pero tenía entendido que hoy he de dar clase a Gryffindor y Slytherin, no a las cuatro casas-

-Ohhh…- todas las chicas que no pertenecían a las casa correspondientes salieron desanimadas (incluida McGonagall que iba disfrazada de alumna quinceañera: dos coletas, sus mismas gafas, ).

-Hey, usted no es…- dijo un muchacho de Hufflepuff

-Calla si no quieres que meta a la Sra. Norris en tu guiso- respondió la quinceañera

-Ejem… mire, que bonito día- y desapareció más rápido que un chocolate en manos de Remus.

Sirius cogió una planta llena de espina con los guantes y sonrió a la clase. Sus profundos ojos azules hicieron suspirar a todas las chicas y algún que otro chico del cual no diré su nombre.

-Eh, Flint, ¿Por qué demonios suspiras?- preguntó Draco a Marcus, su compañero de Slytherin.

-¿Eh?, yo no suspiraba…- dijo desviando la mirada hacia su planta.

-Bueno, hoy empezaré la clase enseñándoos como obtener una poción urticante muy potente. Apuntad en vuestros pergaminos los pasos a seguir para cultivarla y luego como extraer la savia de la planta que es lo que se usa en la poción. Por cierto, ¿alguien me puede decir las aplicaciones de esta poción?-

Inmediatamente Hermione alzó la mano

-Adelante señorita Granger- sonrió

-Si a la poción se le mezcla con corteza de ébano será útil para las picaduras del mosquito _Anopheles_ que vive en los lagos….-

-Creo que no me he expresado bien, ¿a quién le interesa la picadura del mosquito Anoles?-

-_Anopheles_- le corrigió Herm

-Lo que sea. A ver, Neville, ¿para qué lo utilizarías?-

-Bueno… yo…-

-Imagínate que soy un Sly, te tirado al suelo, he insultado a tu familia…- los de Slytherin reían de sólo imaginarlo – y le he tirado zumo de calabaza a la chica que te gusta, ¿qué me harías con esa poción?-

Neville temblaba de rabía y miró a Ginny. Esta se sonrojó.

-Si alguien le hiciese algo así a Ginny le pondría la poción urticante en la ropa interior- exclamó con decisión.

-¡Muy bien! Eso mismo le hice a Snapy… ejem, digo, apuntad eso en los pergaminos, seguro que sale en los exámenes. Por cierto, haremos clases prácticas- una sonrisa sádica salió al exterior haciendo que los Slytherin tragasen saliva.

-Me gusta esta clase- dijo alegremente Ron mirando a Draco.

Siguiente clase. DCAO

Draco seguido de Crabbe y Goyle empujaron a todos los alumnos que casualmente estaban en su paso. Eso incluía al profesor Flitwick que fue aplastado por Goyle (como es tan pequeñito…).

Cuando entraron en clase, Harry y Ron les siguieron con la mirada. Estaban a la espera de aquella sorpresa que tanto alegraba a Malfoy.

Hermione seguía cuchicheando con otras chicas, esta vez de cómo Sirius iba a cada alumno a revisar la planta que tenían. Apoyando sus manos en los hombros, acercando su cabellera negra y repartiendo seductoras sonrisas. Curiosamente sólo se acercaba a las chicas.

En eso Jordan, de Gryffindor, pasó la voz de que se oían pasos acercándose. Todos se sentaron y el silencio se impuso. Lo que vino a continuación fue algo totalmente inesperado… en especial para Draco Malfoy.

-Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mi nombre es Cristine y seré vuestra profesora-

Un murmullo general invadió el aula.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿tiene alguna objeción?-

-No… profesora- contestó bastante desanimado y cuando ella se giró alzó la mano –pero profesora, había oído el rumor de que el profesor sería…- fue interrumpido por la profesora.

-Como bien ha dicho, sólo era un rumor así que si no hay más preguntas empezaremos la clase- y mirando a la clase les dio un aviso del director –después tenéis una clase más, las cuatro casas juntas-

Todos: ¿¿qué??

-Sois alumnos, ¿qué más os da tener 3 clases que 4?- dijo con desprecio.

-Una hora menos de comida- susurró Ron a Harry pero Cristine le escuchó

-Ahora se quedará sin comer pues luego de esa clase vendrá a mi despacho a ayudarme-

La clase fue de mal en peor. Todos preferían mil veces a un Basiliscus furioso como profesor de DCAO que a esta sádica aunque guapa rubia de ojos celestes.

Cuando por fin acabó la clase, varios pasaron antes por la enfermería. Cristine se había enfrentado a todos con hechizos muy superiores que nadie puso rechazar. Los supervivientes se dirigieron a la torre Norte, un lugar que había permanecido cerrado durante años.

El lugar había sido limpiado por los elfos. Había espejos en vez de paredes y cajas de maderas en las esquinas. Todos se reunieron en grupo esperando lo peor, incluso que saliera una Banshee.

-Será mejor que empecéis a calentar aprendices de brujos y muggles varios… vuestro profesor de Valet ya ha llegado. Hola Harry- saludó Lord Voldemort envuelto en un delicado tutú transparente plateado que combinaba estupendamente con sus zapatillas verde fosforescente.

-Vol… vol… vol…- tartamudeo Harry mientras sentía que la cicatriz le escocía.

Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡aaahhhh!!!!!!


	8. Mensaje a los lectores

Hola a todos:

Lo sé, lo sé, he desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Entre exámenes, trabajos, estrés, inicio de mi útimo curso en la universidad y la vida misma, he abandonado la historia. no me odiéis por favor. Ahora estoy más tranquila y con nuevas ideas para continuar la historia (jua, jua, jua!... ejem, ��U).

Pronto colgaré el siguiente capítulo y así hasta acabarlo y continuar con otra historia que se me ha ocurrido, je, je, je. Qué miedo.

De momento retomo el hilo para ponernos al día. Dejé la historia en que Snape no consiguió su deseado puesto de DCAO (je, lo que él no sabe es que nunca lo conseguir� es un complot en su contra) y que Voldy era profesor de valet de Harry y compañá. Ya sabéis lo bien que se le da Voldemort las danzas clásicas. Los mortífagos están experimentando por primera vez el vivir sin un jefe que les diga que hacer y el psicólgo se está forrando de dinero con el tratamiento impuesto a Voldy.

Betty reaparecer� habrán más escenas de Sirius y Lupin (he visto que causa furor la aparición de estos lindos chicos), el loró tendrá un papel importante y McGonagall liberará su lado más oscuro (¿quedará algún joven virgen en Hogwarts, je, je, ejem, ejem).

Los que habéis seguido mi fic desde el principio sabéis que me gusta jugar con el doble sentido, creo escenas que comprometen a los protagonistas y soy una adicta al surrealismo. Como tengo poquísimos tabús ya desde ahora pido disculpas si he ofendido a alguien con mis disparates y aviso que no cambiaré mi linea creativa e invito a aquellas personas más puritanas a que lean otro fic mio más "normalillo" y menos... ¿loco¿estrambótico¿raro?. Hablando en serio, aquí estoy lista para leer vuestros comenarios, ideas, sugerencias, quejas, críticas, etc.

Un abrazo a todos y muchísimas gracias por los reviews.

Fio


End file.
